When May Graduates
by TheSmarts1
Summary: May Maple always dreamed of becoming a Top Coordinator. Will her dreams come true in Kanto? Find out in "When May Graduates" by IkariShipperForLife229.
1. Introduction: Remembering Lake Waterside

**Ever heard of the term, "Sunny Hawaii"? Well today, Feb. 11, 2011, it's Rainy Hawaii, and I mean really rainy like a flood. ISFL229 here and this story is about a girl named May Maple graduating and becoming a Top Coordinator to fulfill her dream.**

**I do not own Pokemon but I do own this story and other things. So keep on reviewing and don't hesitate to send any requests for a story. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

May's POV

~June 16, 2010 (Graduation Day)~

Me, Drew, our class and the rest of the seniors here were graduating from LaRousse High School (LRHS). Our class was made up 22 students. Me, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Gary, Leaf, Solana, Lunick, Kellyn, Kate, Kendall, Miranda, Keith, Rhythmi, Brendan, Tori, Red, Jamie, Ethan, Lyra, Lucas, and Latiani.

Today, since it was graduation day, our teacher, Mrs. Yuzuki, was in the teacher's lounge. We were free to go wherever we want to. Except the freshman area, the sophomore area, and the junior area. There were gates and block bots (surveillance cameras) around each area so that nobody goes in or out except at the end of school and today because we graduate in the school theater (for plays most of the time).

Right now, me and Drew were going to a lake that we always went to ever since he became my boyfriend. Why did he become my boyfriend you ask? I'll tell you why.

_~Flashback~_

_It was Wednesday, December 16, 2009. I was at that very lake bringing my iPod and iPhone there. On my iPod, I was listening to Raining Sunshine by Miranda Cosgrove. It was funny because it was actually really sunny today. Since when is it really sunny in December? It's like Arceus using Sunny Day. It turns out there were some seniors here too like Kendall and Miranda (They're dating)… hands intertwined. Geez, I felt like I was the only one without a boyfriend. So, I kept walking forward looking up at the blue sky with only a few grayish-white clouds. I guess Arceus is starting up Rain Dance or Hail a bit. Well I guess that was the meaning of Raining Sunshine. I stopped walking because someone was calling me. It was Miranda. _

"_What do you need, Miranda?" I asked._

"_Nothing. I can see you from here, you know." Miranda said waving hi from here. I waved hi._

"_So… how's Kendall?"_

"_Good… Kinda great… Great… Really great… Super great.. OK, perfect!"_

"_Ha. Can I call you back?"_

"_Sure. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_I kept walking forward but stopped again because I saw Drew standing, staring at the lake. I walked over to him slowly without him noticing me. "Hey, Drew." I said quietly. "Hey." He said back. "So… the lake is… beautiful, isn't it?" I asked just staring at it. "Yeah, Maple. I guess it is." Drew answered flicking his hair.. I was staring at the sand to until I saw a sign. It said, "Welcome to Lake Waterside! This lake is filled with water-type Pokemon that love this lake such as Lumineon and Corsola." I was wondering how Sinnoh and Johto Pokemon came here. "Hey, Drew! I got an idea!" I told him. "What?" he asked. "Why don't you send out some of your water Pokemon here!" I exclaimed. He didn't answer, but he send out his newly caught Vaporeon. "Okay, there." was all he said. "Go, Wartortle!" I shouted. Believe it or not, Wartortle and Vaporeon were playing with each other. Then, I snuck up behind Drew and pushed him in the water! Some of the seniors such as Miranda and Kendall saw us. "What was that for?" Drew asked me. "Hey, I wanna have some fun sometimes, you know, Mr. Runner-up of the Grand Festival." I told him. "Heh. And I still beat you in every contest." Drew said flicking his wet hair. "Oh, that is it! Come here!" I said walking into the water, splashing him. He was splashing me back. _

_Meanwhile, when I didn't know what was happening, Miranda sent out her Dragonair, and Kendall sent out his Gabite and they both used Draco Meteor, which were like fireworks._

_Me and Drew were looking at the fireworks in the water. It was romantic, but I never knew that he would be the one. But I found my answer soon enough. We were going to dive underwater. He said, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He took my hand and took us into a fantasy world underwater. Then, as we got a bit deeper, I accidentally put my hands around his neck. I wasn't meant to do that, but it just happened somehow. Then, we got up to the surface and somehow, every senior in our class came. Can anybody guess what they were chanting? That's right. "Kiss!" They all said. "Should we?" I asked Drew. "Do you want to?" He asked me. "I guess." I said. So, me and Drew kissed and everyone cooed. After that day, me and Drew started to date each other. And it turned out that Miranda and Kendall were the ones who bought all the seniors in our class._

That's why he became my boyfriend. Also, Raining Sunshine became our song forever. Graduation was coming up in a few minutes. "Hey, May, ready for graduation?" Drew asked me while we got to Lake Waterside. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Drew didn't answer, but he chuckled. We saw all the couples in our class in the water. Paul and Dawn, Gary and Leaf, Solana and Lunick, Kellyn and Kate, Kendall and Miranda, Keith and Rhythmi, Brendan and Victoria, Red and Jamie, Ethan and Lyra, and Lucas and Latiani. Since there were 11 boys and 11 girls in our class, in turned out that we all became couples. The yearbook committee took a picture of all of us kissing at one time. It was a last minute addition to the yearbook. That section was gonna be called "Kissy Pics." Then, we went straight to lunch. It was already 12:20 PM. Graduation was at 1:30 PM. School ends at 2:15 PM today. Usually, we finish at 3:05 PM. Today for lunch, since it was our last day, we had Ramen Noodles and Tonkatsu **(A/N: Something like Japanese Pork Chops)**. As usual, I sat next to Drew and every one of my friends too. "Hey." I said. "Hey." Drew said back. Instead, I decided not to sit, well not now. I kind of felt like singing since it's our last day.

**(A/N: Brand New Day by Demi Lovato)**

_**Last year's old news  
**__**I'm breaking out my six string  
**__**And playing from my heart**_

_**It's not déjà vu  
**__**Cause it's another summer  
**__**That's how this chapter starts**_

_**I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breath  
**__**Come along and follow me  
**__**Let's make some noise we never did before**_

_**It's a brand new day  
**__**Don't you see me  
**__**Changing up my way  
**__**So completely  
**__**This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
**__**This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
**__**It's a brand new day  
**__**And I'm feeling good  
**__**And I'm feeling good  
**_Everyone in our class started to sing with me and Drew. We also started to do a complicated dance.

_**So drama free  
**__**I'm all about the music  
**__**I just wanna sing  
**__**(Watch me)**_

_**Live out my dreams  
**__**I'm gonna rock that stage  
**__**And give my everything**_

_**I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
**__**Come along in the groove  
**__**Let's shine so bright more than we did before**_

_**It's a brand new day  
**__**Don't you see me  
**__**Changing up my way  
**__**So completely  
**__**This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
**__**This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
**__**It's a brand new day  
**__**And I'm feeling good**_

_**(What you gonna do, what you gonna do)  
**__**I'm outta life through the summer with you  
**__**(Who you gonna be, who you gonna be)  
**__**You'll just have to watch me, can't believe  
**__**(Where you gonna go, where you gonna go)  
**__**Anywhere my heart wants me to go**_

_**I'm gonna sing  
**__**I'm gonna dance  
**__**I'm gonna ride  
**__**I'm gonna play  
**__**I'm gonna show my gift in everything**_

_**Cause it's a brand new day  
**__**Don't you see me  
**__**Changing up my way  
**__**So completely  
**__**This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
**__**This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
**__**It's a brand new day  
**__**(It's a brand new day)  
**_

_**It's a brand new day  
**__**(Don't you see me)  
**__**Changing up my way  
**__**So completely  
**__**This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna here it  
**__**This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
**__**It's a brand new day  
**__**It's a brand new day  
**__**And I'm feeling good  
**__**(Feeling good)  
**__**And I'm feeling good**_

Everyone in the cafeteria were clapping and cheering at us and gave us a standing ovation. Then, we sat back down and continued to eat. "I can't believe were leaving LRHS today." Dawn said sadly while Paul cheered her up. "All of us couldn't." Kendall said looking at Miranda. "Well, at least that song we sang cheered us up." Solana said. But then she added, "kind of." and looked sad while Lunick just looked at her.

"Okay," I started to say. "Just because we're leaving LRHS doesn't mean that we still can't hang out together, right?" I said. Everyone just nodded. "Hey, that gives me an idea." Lunick said. "Oh no." Kellyn said. "I can use my boat and we can all go to Kanto together!" Lunick said continuing. "That's why I said oh no." Kellyn said. "Hey, that's a good idea you know, Kellyn." Kate said. "You sure?" I asked. "Sure." Lunick said.

"Okay, then it's decided. We're all going to Kanto!" I exclaimed. After lunch, it was 12:50. We were at Lake Waterside. Our last time visiting it at LRHS. All of our Pokemon were out. Drew's Roserade, Tropius, and Vaporeon and my Blaziken, Delcatty, and Wartortle. The rest of our classmates' Pokemon were out too.

And sometime during this time, a photographer from PokeStar Magazine **(A/N: Popstar Magazine in the Pokemon world.)** took a picture of me and Drew staring at the sky with my hand in his hand. It was kinda cool for a front cover. "May?" Drew asked. "Yeah, Drew?" I asked. "Can we go to our cabin?" He asked. "Sure, but why?" I said looking at him. "I… wanna show you something." Drew said while I giggled and he took my hand and led me to our cabin.

A few minutes later…

"Okay, we're at our cabin. Now what?" I asked opening our door. "Close your eyes." He said. "Fine." was all I said before closing my eyes. "You realize what day is it today, right?" he asked getting something out of his drawer. "… Graduation?" I asked. "It's more than that." he said. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." he said while I opened my eyes. From his hands, he showed me a necklace that has a ruby on it representing me while the other one was an emerald representing Drew. "Aww, Drew. It's beautiful. I love it. And I also love you." I said pulling him into a kiss. "It's not only graduation, but it's our 6-month anniversary." Drew said explaining why it wasn't only graduation. We cuddled up a bit on our bed and made out until…

"Oh my god, GRADUATION!" I shouted dragging Drew with me to the auditorium.


	2. Ending: A Future Lies Ahead

… **I think I kinda got sick from that "Rainy Hawaii". ISFL229 here with the second chapter of "When May Graduates".  
****I do not own Pokemon and I wouldn't even want to.  
So keep on reviewing and don't hesitate to send me a request for a story. Enjoy! ^_^ (P.S. Please don't tell me I suck at writing stories, I'm an 11-year old for God's sake!)  
****Why does Hawaii have to be so rainy?**

* * *

May ran out of the cabin into the halls of LaRousse High. She really didn't want to miss graduation. "May, wait up!" Drew shouted and started running after her. When she got into the theater, the Oracion Bells just begun to ring. As May got dressed in her red and white graduation outfit, Drew was getting dressed as well in his green and white outfit.

When they got out of their changing rooms, they got up on stage ready to get their Diploma for Pokemon Coordination. When May's name was called, she got her Coordination Diploma and smiled. Moreover, of course, Drew got his Diploma. When they all got down from the stage, they all sang their graduation song, which goes like:

_**Standing on the shining land  
**__**I will always understand  
**__**How we smile with some tears  
**__**I won't forget everyone that's here**_

_**As I, oh I, graduate from my hometown  
**__**LaRousse will be here all year-round**_

_**Oh yeah,  
**__**We'll never forget this place  
**__**And of course, it'll never be a waste  
**__**Lake Waterside,  
**__**LaRousse High School,  
**__**I won't forget you**_

_**Oh yeah,  
**__**All of us here upon this stage  
**__**Fireworks dazzling on display  
**__**Across the land,  
**__**As we stand,  
**__**We'll be real grand!**_

As May ended the song, she smiled along with most of the other students like Drew. After, the song "Myself; Yourself" by Ami Koshimizu was playing **(A/N: This Japanese song I found while watching a show on the internet called "Myself; Yourself". I think you guys should watch it! ^_^)**. May and Drew most especially liked this song. As all the couples began to come together, they were all dancing on stage. Slow dancing, specifically.

Drew and May decided to step it up and sang the song as a duet right in front of everyone in the school and they were both happy.  
It was like the greatest time in their life.

A time to never forget.  
A time to remember.  
A time to part,  
A time to continue,  
A time to meet again.  
Nobody couldn't possibly forget it.

As the song ended, they all got off stage dancing with another song.  
Now that they thought about, this graduation is kind of like a party.  
The food, the songs, the dancing, the graduating.  
Well, at least it's a party they can't forget…

_5 minutes later…_

It was the final 10 seconds. With the countdown already starting, everybody counted down:

"_5... 4... 3..."  
__Three more seconds left. May grew a few inches close to Drew._

"_2..."  
__Two more seconds left. May and Drew turned to each other._

"_1!"  
__That's it! Drew gave May the most passionate kiss that the world has come to for the Contest couple. "What a sweet guy Drew is…" May would always think to herself. "I can't believe how sweet May has been throughout the years…" Drew would always think to himself._

As school ended on this most wondrous day, the kids of LaRousse High were running out of school and into their journeys even further. May is one of those people. Drew is another of those. They both made a promise that they would become Top Coordinator one day. And they will. They will eventually. But first, they're going to Kanto. They could possibly even learn more stuff there. Things will happen excellently, hopefully, after May graduates.

* * *

**So, how is it? I think I may need to add an alternate ending…  
****Well, anyways, tell me what you think and review, please.  
****(P.S. Also, I'm planning on another story so look forward to it! And sorry if this chapter was shorter than the other one. I had to make up for lost time when I was sick.)**


End file.
